Relationship
by kimmuts
Summary: Elizabeth Corday and Eddie Dorsett, episode 10.03 continuation!


Warning, this story might be contain some spoilers if you haven't seen episode 10.03 yet!  
  
Eddie Dorsett entered the ER and he saw Elizabeth Corday standing behind the desk talking to Robert Romano.  
  
"So is this where all the cool kids hang out?" he said to Elizabeth who smiled.  
  
"Not if we can help it." She replied and talked on, Robert walked away and listened to their conversation from a distance.   
  
"Thank you for coming down so quickly." Elizabeth said.  
  
"And?" Eddie replied.   
  
Elizabeth turned her face to his. "And what?"  
  
"This is were you say: I owe you one."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Footrub. I'll.." he laughed. "I'll settle for coffee."  
  
"I have to be home in an hour, and there is nothing fancy, no coconut frosted double cappuccino or anything like that."   
  
"Okay, alright." He replied and she grabbed her bag.  
  
"Night, Robert." she said and she and Eddie left the hospital.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked as they stood outside.  
  
"Get some coffee." Eddie said.  
  
"Okay. I'll get some coffee, how do you like it?"  
  
"Hot." He said.  
  
"Funny, huh?"   
  
"I was just kidding, I like it black. I'll get it. So how do you like it?"  
  
"Hot too. Kidding!" she laughed. "I'll have the same. I'll be in my car, it's too cold out here."  
  
A few minutes later he entered her car with coffee.   
  
"Great." She said and she took one.   
  
"I like you, Elizabeth." Dorsett said and she, surprised as she was by this comment, spit her coffee in his face.  
  
"Sorry!" she laughed, "I'm so sorry! I just.... I didn't expect this love-confession thing."  
  
"I can't forgive you." He said seriously.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said laughing.  
  
"You'd have to make it up to me."  
  
"Oh, and how would I do that?"  
  
"I can think of something..." Eddie turned his head to the backseat of the car.  
  
"Ah." She said. "Okay."  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"I said okay, but remember I only have about 50 minutes left."  
  
"You aren't kidding, right?"  
  
"I'm not. Were you?"  
  
"No, I wasn't, but I didn't think you'd say yes, to my rather rude..."  
  
"Offer to have sex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Elizabeth put her coffee in the holder and slid to the back of her ca. She waited for Dr. Dorsett to come.  
  
"Are you coming?" she laughed.  
  
"Haven't finished my coffee yet."  
  
"Put it in the holder." She said, "Just hurry."  
  
"Yours is in the holder already."  
  
"I don't care what you do with your coffee, as long as you hurry." She said.  
  
He tried to place his coffee somewhere in the car, but he couldn't find a good spot.   
  
"How do I open your window?" he asked.  
  
"Hurry!" she said and he opened the door to throw his coffee out. He joined Elizabeth in the back of the car and kissed her, she kissed him back and unbuckled his belt. He opened the blouse she was wearing, but before he even finished doing that, she'd already released him of his trousers and underwear.  
  
"God, I thought I offered!" he said and he reached for her panties.   
  
She kissed him tenderly. "I hope you have some protection, otherwise we'd have to make a new appointment." She laughed.   
  
"My jeans." He replied and she took out a condom.  
  
"Thank god I drink no decaf." Eddie said as Elizabeth finally gave him a break. She laughed and kissed him once more. 10 minutes later Elizabeth had to ruin the party by saying she really had to go.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my daughter is waiting." she said "I'd love you to go home with me, but I can't do that yet. Not yet." She started dressing herself again. "I don't want her to get used to you, I want to do that first."  
  
Eddie started dressing himself too. "Can you drop me off at my place? So I won't have to take the el?"  
  
"Sure, I'll drop you off." She smiled and kissed him. She moved back to the front and started the car.   
  
"There you are." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Thanks." He said and got out of the car. "And Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was this just a one time only thing? Or is it possible that we might be...you know?"  
  
"Involved?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was hoping for the last one."  
  
"Same here." He smiled. "Goodnight and say Hello to Ella for me."  
  
"I will, goodnight."  
  
Eddie closed the door and walked to his front door. 'She's amazing.' He thought.  
  
Elizabeth watched him leave and thought the same thing about Eddie. "He's amazing." She said to herself. 


End file.
